


Too Much Is Never Enough

by Viviena



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, honestly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Drautos/Nyx Both are in the secret relationship. They meet right after the eve of signing ceremony. Last time as lovers.





	

Nyx was pressed against the door the moment it was shut. It was a welcome and familiar position. Drautos wasn’t kissing him immediately, though. He just stood there like a wall of solid warmth looking down at him and Nyx took a moment to enjoy a rare sensation of total security. 

“You look gorgeous tonight,” Drautos said slowly, deliberately looking him up and down.

Nyx smirked. He literally just redid his braids and dusted of the uniform, what’s with the royal gathering and all. He was battle ready just in case but fortunately or not Niflheim delegation was pointedly civil and only noticeable occurrence of the evening was a talk with a persistent princess. 

“Not so bad yourself, captain.”

He got a kiss for that. Nyx dived into it with twice the usual abandon. Those last few days the world was falling apart around him. At this point Titus Drautos was the last unwavering connection among the many others he thought he had. He was trustworthy and hard to kill and Nyx felt so very grateful for it. 

Nyx threw back his head letting the man thoroughly claim his mouth for a moment and then returned the favor twofold. He licked and bit and worked his tongue in, uncaring of the excessive wetness on his chin, enjoying the scratch of stubble on both of them. 

Drautos hummed in a praising way and moved them down the corridor where Nyx knew his bedroom was located. Their stumble was a clumsy one because neither really tried to pause the kiss and both struggled to shed as much clothes as possible on the way.

They only briefly separated when Drautos went to unlace his boots, Nyx sat on the bed to follow suit with his own. 

Looking up he was met with a stunning picture of Titus Drautos buck naked and aroused. It wasn't something that affected you less after prolonged exposure. The man was absolutely glorious, with broad shoulders and thick arms all corded muscles and old scars. And a hard flushed dick too heavy to get fully vertically up, exactly at his eye level. 

Drautos got a hand tangled in his hair and Nyx squinted up at him, gauging if it was a prompt to get to work. He didn't mind, he was salivating for the prospect already. But the hand kept lazily scratching at his scalp without tugging him forward, something both of them enjoyed. 

“Stay the night,” Drautos said suddenly and only in a time like this it wasn’t a command but a suggestion or even a request. 

“Got the early shift tomorrow, important day all that,” Nyx pointed, closing his eyes completely, leaning into the caress. 

“I can take you.” 

“You’ll be overseeing the delegation,” Nyx reminded. “In a different sector. No point to drive all the extra way in the morning if I can just walk to Citadel from my place.”

The silence after that was such a long one, Nyx opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

“I suppose you are right. I just got greedy.”

"Well if everything goes as planed, we would have that much more free time on our hands," Nyx said half jokingly. It was hard to come up with anything good in general situation but there was that small comfort at least. 

Drautos didn't answer. He prodded Nyx to get further on the bed and went after him, sealing their mouths again. It was a deep lingering kiss, followed by another and then another one after that. Nyx got fully undressed in the process and appreciated all the skin contact. It wasn’t that rare for them but Drautos was a busy man with a lot of pent up frustration to vent so more often than not, they started and finished before they could even take their shoes off. Kisses also never lingered quite as long, it was a pleasant change of pace, however. 

But even having uncharacteristically long foreplay they still moved to the main event. Nyx felt how hands petting and fondling him allover got more insistent and impatient. His thighs and hips and sides all were squeezed tightly in turns, with fingers sinking into skin most likely leaving marks in their wake. 

Nyx breathed out not quite a moan but a content breathy sigh and stretched further, reaching into the bedside table for the supplies. He felt a wide grin spreading on his face, after considering a mostly empty bottle of lube. They really went at it lately. 

"We are running low here. Just two or three more times and if it's not restocked by then we would have to get creative," he said throwing a bottle to Drautos who got a suddenly pinched look. Which was undue seeing that it was captain who initiated the majority of his “sleepovers” recently.

All was forgotten however, when Drautos moved lower and took Nyx in his mouth, prodding at his entrance with two wet fingers.

“Mmm… unfair,” Nyx gasped trying to level his breathing and not get all of this over too soon. 

He felt Drautos smirk around his cock and that honestly must just be made illegal. 

Nyx swore and arched and shamelessly pushed back trying to get more on both ends, growling a warning when it really got a bit too good. Drautos let go of his cock with a filthy pop but kept on working with his fingers, twisting them inside and adding another one. 

“What… what are you doing?” Nyx asked, pushing up on his elbows for better view of the man sucking a line of hickeys on the inside off his thigh. While his arm kept on relentlessly fucking him with broad fingers. 

“Something wrong, if you have to ask.”

“No, I mean what’s with all the prep? It wasn’t so long, I don’t really need it.”

Drautos gave him an unimpressed stare.

“There are more possibilities to enjoy sex than just putting my dick in your ass.”

“You never complained about that before,” Nyx chuckled but fell back on the bed. “If what we do is so boring…” 

For that he got a bite and Nyx produced a strange sound somewhere in the middle between laughter and moan. 

Soon he was turned over on his stomach but regardless of his expectations he still got more fingers and kisses down his back than pounding and biting. It was a bit unusual for them but Nyx found that he enjoyed this slower gentler course just as much. He knew that Drautos was a patient man in just about everything except for when it came his desires. And true enough, he couldn’t deny himself much longer. With a smallest pause to align himself he pushed in and Nyx clawed the sheets, arching to meet him. 

It seemed like captain tried to start slowly there too, prolonging his tender theme but after just a thrust or two he muttered something like “Oh, fuck it” and went to town strong and fast exactly how both of them loved it. 

Nyx squirmed a little not even to change position, just to move to express how eager he was. 

It felt almost unbearably good. Testament to not just the skill Drautos showed in bed though it really was impressive but also to how compatible they have become. Their first time was great but all the others after that were what really made them so attuned to each other’s pleasure. They learned sweet spots and words and movements that made the other totally unraveled.

Nyx relished in how he could control the strength and speed and all the movements captain Drautos made by cocking an eyebrow at him or by the lightest touch to the back of his damp neck. One of the strongest men he ever met was placing all that power in his hands by his own choice. 

But Nyx also enjoyed the opposite of this dynamic. The freedom of just letting go, rendering himself powerless, ready to be guided wherever his lover wanted him to be. Getting off not just from a pure physical bliss but the thrill of realization that he is essential to the pleasure of someone else. The ultimate gratification of being needed in the most primal way. 

Maybe he was stupid getting so deep about casual sex he didn’t care it gave him so much more than a couple of fantastic orgasms a week. And he knew that whatever it was for Drautos, it was special for him in ways Nyx couldn’t understand and never pestered about wary of ruining the mood. He never felt quite sure if they have reached the level of talking about feelings.

Drautos changed the angle of his hips honing on his prostate and Nyx bit the pillow not to scream. It was glorious and cruel and surely very deliberate. Nyx barely had a chance to jerk himself two or three times before he was violently thrown over the edge.

By the time he came to his senses Drautos had already finished too and slumped half to the side, half on top of him. 

“That was… yeah,” Nyx said in post orgasmic dumb way, still panting slightly. 

Drautos grumbled something positive back.

“Ok, lemme get up, I have to shower before I go,” Nyx said after a minute or two. The prospect of getting up and going home wasn’t something he looked up to but he really did have a morning shift in the Citadel.

“Stay,” Drautos said in a strange low voice. Nyx never heard him sounding so... resigned? Was he talking about staying the night or staying in general? Was it the feelings talk? But Drautos was already adding in his normal voice, “Just a bit longer.”

Nyx covered the arm wrapping around his middle with his own, wasn’t sure if it was just hormone-fueled need or something more but he was happy to indulge him. Drautos rarely asked something of him. 

“Sure, tell me when it’s enough,” Nyx said half jokingly. He could postpone a shower just a bit.

Without realizing it Nyx fall asleep.


End file.
